Pillow Talk
by Djap
Summary: Piccolo x Gohan; Translation of my story "Bettgeflüster", not sentence for sentence, but the gist of it with a slightly different ending


**PILLOW TALK**

**A DRAGON BALL Z FANFICTION**

**LANGUAGE:** English

**AUTHOR:** Djap

**PAIRING:** Piccolo x Gohan

**RATING:** PG13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own them, but if I would, they'd have more fun, I'm sure! But I don't, so no money for me. Pity.

**GENRE:** Established Relationship, Romance, One shot

**DEDICATION**: For MistressELEMENT, whose review touched me so much, that I decided to make her a present and translate one more of my German stories – and for everyone else who asked for more translations

**BETA:** Anyone who'd like to help me out?

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY!**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

**Pillow Talk**

**a Djap story**

*~*~*

"People from Namek don't sleep but meditate. You really should know so much by now, Gohan."

"You said something similar stupid, when I asked whether Namekians kiss or not. And I didn't let you get away with it then either."

"These two facts have nothing in common and can't be compared in any way at all!"

"I don't think so! It's exactly the same if you think about it for a minute. Because you just will never know if you like something or not, if you never try it out."

"And how do you know that I never tried it before?"

"That's very simple. It's because of how you reacted to my suggestion. If you had done it before, you'd just say "no" and be done with it. But you tried to reason with me, although you should know by now, that you'll always loose your arguments against me."

"I really don't know, why I still keep listening to you after all these years. There's no good reason why I should try out to share a bed with you."

"So I was right – you never did try it out before! Ha!"

"So what? I won't put myself in a weak and helpless position, just to please you. It's awful enough when the most powerful fighter on this planet keeps doing that on a regular basis instead of strengthening his mind in meditation and an always alert position. Did I make myself clear enough to get through your thick skull?"

"Oh, no question I understand quit well. So you're afraid of it."

The energy level on the planet earth exploded, as one being there powered himself up, before he answered vibrating with rage:

"I. DON'T. FEAR. ANYTHING! You fart of a fly! I'll send you personally to hell if you keep accusing me of such a ridiculous thing!"

"At least you fear loosing me, you can't deny that."

A smug grin, answered by a grumbled

"Hrmpf."

"Come on, Piccolo. I could mop the floor with you since I was 11, so stop playing tough. And even if you could hurt me, you'd never do. You've given your life for me once, and we both know, you'd do it anytime again, if you wouldn't know another way to save me."

"But you can't force me to share a bed with you."

Piccolo crossed his arms, glaring at his former student, now lover, who looked sad at that.

"No, I can't, you're right with that, but I can at least ask you to sleep with me."

This time, Piccolo looked smug.

"And there I thought I'd just done that only half an hour ago. There must be something wrong with my memories…"

"Very funny. You know exactly that I wasn't talking about having sex with you. By the way, I had to talk you into that for several months before you decided to try it with me. And now you're the one who can't get enough of it. I just don't want to waste so much energy again for such a stupid discussion."

"Good, so we're on the same page then. You'll stop making these stupid suggestions then."

"No, I won't. If you force me too I'll bug you about it every single day of our life together. I won't keep sleeping alone after fantastic sex with my lover, just because he is too afraid to try something new!"

"And I won't let you beat me to death, while sleeping beside you just to let you have your will! You forget that I saw you sleeping before! You're the most dangerous sleepfighter I ever met and you were even back when you were just 5 years old!"

"As if some additional purple stains would make that much a difference to your wounds from your daily training. And such a stupid argument from someone who can grow new body parts whenever needed. Okay fine, so you'll just need to find a way to keep me quiet when I sleep. You're intelligent, I'm sure you'll find a solution to that problem fast."

"And how do you think should I do that? Tie you to the bed? I thought it didn't please you, as we last tried that out in bed. If you wanted to do it again, you just should have asked directly instead of starting this stupid discussion…"

"I know that you'd said 'yes' right away, if I asked to try that again. And some day I'll probably will, if we find a material which I won't be able to break just by breathing to hard. I felt silly ling there pretending to give my control to you although I could have gotten free every second I wanted. But that's another discussion, we should have another time. It's like I said… now you're the one who can't get enough sex now. But that really isn't my point. I really want to just sleep with you in the same bed after we had sex and wake up in the morning in your arms."

"And how do you suggest should I keep you quiet then? If you already know that ties won't work?"

"I don't know. You could probably use yourself, if you ask me. I mean you actually can stretch your body quite well and wrap yourself around me. I wouldn't mind that, because I love it, when you embrace me. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"No, I won't say. It's stupid. You'll just make fun of me later for it…"

"I wouldn't and I'm sure, it's not stupid, Gohan."

"I'm just such a sleepfighter because of my nightmares. But if,… if you are with me, and I can feel you, you scare them all away."

Piccolo made a sour face at that, while his lover kept his eyes on the floor, his cheeks flushed a lovely red. He sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine. But just one night. If I don't like it, you won't ever speak of this again, you hear me?"

"Really?"

Gohan looked at him surprised, before he jumped at him to embrace him and kiss him thoroughly before deciding, that it was time for another round of innovative sex…

*~*~*

Only some time later, when Piccolo lay awake, snug in the arms of his lover his normal thoughts returned. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he liked how easily Gohan could talk him into things, but on the other hand… he wouldn't be Piccolo if he couldn't find ways how he could get his revenge for this last lost discussion…

With that last thought and a broad, evil grin he drifted of to sleep.

Endless End

Translated 4th July 2009, Germany


End file.
